Harry Potter the Son of the Half Vampire
by FireChildSlytherin5
Summary: Hiatus My Second story I ever written. NEEDS Editing. If you don't care, you may read. And please Review & tell me where I need to fix it. Thanks. :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

**Prologue**

July 30, 1981 

_Godric's Hollow_

_11:00 p.m._

Lily Potter walked into the shadows of Godric's Hollow. She was shaking in fear and hurt. Her very pregnant belly sting with pain, as each step she took was more painful then the last. Four hours ago her water broke, and she been traveling so far to get here. This was her husband's house that belonged to his pureblooded family, since the time of the Founders of Hogwarts. According to James Potter, Godric's Hollow was the place that Godric Gryffindor, one of the Founders of Hogwarts and Founder of Gryffindor House, was born and lived. Lily never knew if it was true or not, but she felt very safe her all the same.

She walked to the mansion of Godric's Hollow and stabled onto the fount door. Before she opened it, she felt an odd prickly feeling as if she was being watched... She opened the black, golden red marking door and closed it as she fell onto her back. She must get help. But whom? James Potter is her husband for seven months now and her unborn child isn't his! What would he do if he ever found out or worse; the child's real father? Panicking, she crawled to her bedroom, onto her large bed, clutching her hands to her swelled stomach. Tears flowing from her eyes in both sorrow and pain.

She didn't cheat on James with an other man, oh no; James is her SECOND husband. Her first was a good man that she fell in love with and befriended with during their school days. Right before greution, she married him in secret because of the First War and they believed that they were going to be happy for the rest of their lives together... One day, months later after their wedding, she found out that he was a Deatheater, Voldemort's right-hand man, one of the Dark Lord's most faithful, loyal precious servant. Later she divorced him, later going out with James, who never knew about her first husband, and then marring him. In the very end of her confused part of her life, she found out that she was pregnant.

Everyone believes it's James's little baby, but no, it's Voldemort's right-hand man's baby. And to top with that, her baby's real father is James's own cousin! Lily never knew until last week. She told no one the whole truth about almost everything. The only person who knew almost the whole truth was either Dumbledor or Remus Lupin.

Dumbledor.

Remus Lupin.

Lily gritted her teeth with pain. Then a thought came to mind. "_You and your sister were always gifted with the ancient magic._" Dumbledor and Remus had always told her. Painfully, she got out of bed, crabbing an old black leather book, that was hidden away from any one, from her sorceress sister: Ancient Spells and Cruses of Those Who are Gifted.

She just read it, months ago, where did she see it? She flipped through the pages with one hand as the other was gently patting her belly. Then she found it "_The Cruse of Hidden Identity_" _For used mostly from female witches, sorceresses, and muggles__ 100s of years ago to hid their true identity from foes (enemies), assassins, or to anyone else. It was once widely used from most females to hide their unborn children's identity by their unknown fathers to save their lives and themselves. It was once called Acatuz Du , but mostly known as _"_The Hidden Identity Cruse_".

Lily scolded down to the bottom of the page. By reading it, she found out that she must repeatedly whisper the phrase, when giving birth in the same time. To make it permanent, it is up to the child in the future. When he or she was told of the spell, the spell will be broken or in rare cases a very powerful being would undo it.

Without thinking, Lily wrote the phrase down on a piece of parchment from her bedside table. She read it out loud to herself, until she knew it by heart. She led herself on the bed, by using her wand, she called for help, and very shortly Madam Pomfrey, Molly Wesley, and Minvera McGonagall came to her aid.

Outside from her bedroom, was James Potter, who was pacing the living room floor, Sirius Black, who watched James. Remus Lupin and his raven-hair girlfriend, sitting on the sofa holding each other in their arms and Albus Dumbledor who seemed to be very calm as if he already witnessed this day.

Back inside the bedroom, Lily was giving birth. Holding Molly's and Minvea's hand, and through pain and sobs, she whispered the unknown phrase. Not knowing what price it was take if her unborn child would do if it ever founds out. She didn't even know if all her efforts would be paid off. All she knew and focus on was she must protect her unborn child from Voldemort and mostly from it's real father. Hoping the real father would go to hell or just die in Azkaban, because he is wanted among the Ministry of Magic. But deep down in her heart, she knew that the father would find out, and she knew she still loved him by remembering the good times...

* * *

Outside from her window, was a black cloaked man crouch on a branch from a tree in the darkness, watching the four women in the bedroom from the window. The man had filthy, had raven hair, pale skin as if he was half-dead, dark, almost black eyes and face that usually shown no emotions, but now showing sorrow, sadness and regret.

He watched as a pretty red headed woman cry in pain as she whisper between the cries and sobs, a phrase that he thought he and all the others had forgotten... He knew the language was long forgotten by wizard and muggle standers, but his evil father who's hundreds of years old it seems, that taught him, his brothers, sisters and cousins.

He saw everything watching the red headed woman. She was stumbling to the fount door, as she trailed water. Her crawling to her bedroom, pulling out an unknown black book from a hidden place from spies and others. He sat there watching helplessly, as his unborn child to be born.

She told him, maybe couple months ago; this wasn't his child, but Potter's. St. Potter, Prince of the Great Gryffindor House! The man gagged in dislike. He couldn't use his mind magic because she too was skilled at it, just like her younger sister. _Petunia __wasn't it_? He asked himself many times. _Or wasn't Patty or something_? He didn't know. He only met her once, that was when he was still in school. Lily's sister didn't go to Hogwarts because she was a muggle in her younger years, until the age of 16 when they found out that she was sorceress (sorcerers usually get their powers late in life, but shown signs in younger years, before they get their powers).

He hated himself of letting Lily finding out his stupidity of joining the Dark Lord, mostly because (not emitting to anyone) he was his own godfather and also because of his own father. Of course he switched sides half a month later after seeing the real side of the Dark Lord and how evil He and his evil-so-called father really was and the he would never pleased his father.

Of what he did in these past months, he ended up killing his father from saving his mother, his bothers and younger sister and their cousin, and now on the run from the Ministry of Magic itself. Soon they would catch him and put him to Azkaban, and in the end he still lost his only true love and (what he wished) his unborn child. Half of himself still believes that this is his child, his only child, and according to the stars and planets. Even a seer that just became a teacher at Hogwarts, told him his child would be born this night, and also something about loosing them both at the strike of Old Hollow's Night. Hope remains in 17 years after and also something about another child would be born the next month and also lose it when the Dark Man is defeated... He never liked seers, but still he would do anything to protect this child or what he wished, his children, even if _St. Potter_ were one of the fathers.

But his other half, some what knew she would never have him back, even if he was on the good side. Being as spy for Dumbledor, plus of hundredth time since childhood, James Potter had took something from him!

Then he heard a child's cry. He snapped back into reality, he saw a dark headed child wrapped in cloth in the hands of the nurse. Shortly James, Sirius, Remus, the raven-headed woman, and Dumbledor came into the room. Remus and the woman held back on one side of the room, near the window, in each other's arms. The woman smiled and looked at Remus who whispered something to him, that made his blushed.

"My son!" the cloaked man heard James yelled in happiness, holding the infant in his arms. Sirius, who knew that he was the Godfather to the child, stood there in pride. Remus, who was half jealous, looked away and faced the window. Remus' eyes went round, as the cloaked man looked straight into his eyes. He had seen him.

"Damn it!" the cloaked man muttered as he glided off the tree and landed far away from it. He shook in rage and sadness as he walked away in to the night, looking back now, watching the huge house becoming smaller. The man knew it was a matter of time before the people in the house would call the Ministry of Magic telling them that he was seen. He also knew it would be suicide if he apperated and knowing it would cost him his life or him living in Azkaban for the rest of his life if he ever changed into his bat like self or his black fox Animagus from. He stood there, promising himself that he would protect each child that reminds him of family and his love in the future. He took his chance, still refusing to change into his bat like self or ever feeding on others people's blood; he changed into a black fox and trotted into the night, never looking back...

* * *

Shortly at the end of the week, the cloaked man had killed his father, and for seance for 20 years in prison. But after The Fall of Dark Lord, he was released from all changes. But he Ministry still kept an eye on him ever since. No one ever talked to him. The cloaked man, was sad to hear of Lily's death (but with great joy by James's death), Sirius going to jail, and also finding out, while in prison, his mother, his brothers, sister and cousin disappeared and never be seen again and never found their bodies...

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay that chapter was bad. Anyway. Who you think is the "cloaked man"? I give you a hint: **IT NOT SNAPE! **Sorry to anyone who was hoping. But you were close if you all thought was him. 

Please Review. It's me first day.


	2. Chapter Two

Review of previous chapter:

**Drummergirl148:** I'm so glad that you like my story! It's also one of my favorites… come to think of if all my stories all! Don't worry, you and everyone else will find out who's the unknown person is. You won't find out 100 about him until later chapters that is…. I'm evil I know…. What can I say? I'm a Slytherin, and proud of it!  
**Hermione Granger – Top mind at Hogwarts:** Thank you for your Review. Here's thy chapter, you been waiting for. (Cheesy line, don't you think? It sounds like an old T.V show to me).  
**Alaskagirl24:** Thank you for the Review. Here's thy chapter.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­

**  
Author's Note: **Okay, as you can see, I redid this chapter. Meaning I looked at it and saw A LOT of mistakes and with the help of a slightly flame review, thanks to **Nightmare Alley**, I went back and redid. Sorry for the mistakes.

_Thoughts or/and writings_  
"_Parseltongue_"  
"Talking"  
"**Telepathic**"

**Chapter One**

_15 years later…_

Harry Potter lied on his stomach on an old worn out quilt on his bed in his room, doing his summer homework. It was late at night, around 11 o'clock, and the Dursleys were fast asleep, just the way he likes them. They were worst when they were awake. At times like this, he wished that he had other blood relatives that were alive. Heck, he wouldn't care if Malfoy were one of his blood relatives (though he rather not have HIM as a relative, but what was worst then the Dursleys? The only ones he could think of are either Voldemort or Snape).

He sighed. He hated living here. Why does Dumbledore make him live here anyway? Just because they are family doesn't mean that they loved him or cared for him. Heck, Dudley or perhaps also Vernon (he refused to call him Uncle nowadays) might actually buy front row seats of watching him suffer and die. The only person, who some what cared for him nowadays, surprisely was Aunt Petunia (the only blood relative that he somewhat in some degree liked, if not tolerated as such).

He went back to his homework. At midnight, it will be his 15th Birthday. Two more years and he'll be of age in the Wizarding World, but three in the Muggle World. He can't wait, it's not everyday you turn fifteen. You get older as the years go by, if that true, why don't you speed the years in happiness? Harry snorted at that thought. With Voldemort raging war, by killing everyone, including muggles and the MoM not getting their heads of their asses when they can't believed that He's back, it's a little hard of living in happiness.

He looked at the clock that was behind him on the bedside table, beside a hot pink lamp (one day he will change that God for bind color).

_11:13PM._

If anyone from school can see him now, he would not live it up. Harry Potter, the boy—who—Lived has a girly hot pink lamp! God! Malfoy, Snape and the Wesley Twins will torture him until now end! What kind of fate brought him to this end?

He went back to his work: The Magic History of the World. _Great_. Harry thought.

_234) Explain of how the Constitution of the United States of America effect the American Wizards and to the American muggles and explain their Government of today. Write a summary:_

Man, he hates questions like these. Harry then crabbed his Magic History book and started to look it up_. The President of United States is the same lender of America of both the Muggle and the Wizarding World._ Blah, blah, blah… _Though out History of the U.S, countless passed Presidents and Vice Presidents were either Muggle, Squib, Muggle-born, or wizard (only one known President, —President Ronald Reagan was the only known half-breed, a werewolf)_….Harry stopped at that line. _Weird. _He thought.

…_Since the signing of the Constitution, the American Government decided that both Muggle and wizard are equal_. Blah, blah… _The first President of United States, was President George Washington, a pure blood wizard from Popes Creek, Virginia._

Harry then scrolled down though out the pages looking for anything more facts that could help him with the question. He was never pretty good looking for fact in History. Harry started to writes the facts down on the parchment. He then looked up the clock:

_11:30PM. _

30 more minutes, before he's 15 years old. He went back on his paper.

Time went pass slowly. When he then looked up and saw that he had five more minutes left, he then started to put all his things away into his school backpack and the heavy book back in his trunk. He was slightly half finish with History Question Assignment, if you can believe it, 400 questions that can be answered of thick book that is almost 1,500 pages long_! Talk about Child Labor._ Harry thought.

He sat there on his bed, thinking of what happened at school a month ago; the Tournament, Cedic dying, Voldemort, Deatheaters…. How can he live his life after all that? Luckily he had Sirius to talk to and his friends. He hasn't heard from them in all awhile, came to think of it. He looked back at the clock.

_11:59PM._

One more minute…. Fifteen seconds…. Five, four, three, two, one.

He was fifteen.

He lived this long, he hoped he'd see the day of sweet sixteenth Birthday.

Then was popping sound near him, he looked down and saw unknown letter on his lap. Curiosity he picked it up, and looked it over. Thin unknown aging blackish-green ink of not known handwriting was written across outside of the rolled parchment:

_Harry  
July 31, 1996  
__12:00PM_

_Weird, no last name. _Thought Harry, opening it. When he read the contents of the letter tears flown from his green eyes. He felt angry, confusion, betrayal. It read:

_Dearest Harry._

_When you read this later, that means that I passed way, before I told you the truth when you come of age of 15. I'm sorry that I left you. Forgive me, Harry._

_For the reasons… _(The latter started to have tears stains on it)._ That I'm writing this letter to you am to tell you that James Potter is not your real father. But in fact your real father is James' cousin, making James your second cousin. You see James is my second husband. My first husband, your father, you see, was once good a man. We met at the train ride to Hogwarts in our first year. We became fast friends and I also became friends with his other friends and his older brother; Narcisa, Remus, Lucius, Severus and Sirius._

_I was sorted to Ravenclaw, as your father went to Slytherin for he was a powerful pureblood wizard from a long line of Slytherins. We became close to one another, at the end of sixth year we started going out. At the middle of seventh year we got married in secret from everyone including our best friends and his older brother. After few months after graduation, I found out that he became a Deatheater, Lord Voldemort's right hand man. Shortly I divorced him, and went out with James and married him a month later._

_You see, I was pregnant with you at that time, and being pregnant with no husband is very looked down a pawn at the Wizarding world by purebloods, more then to the Muggle world. I didn't want you became a bastard child, neglated, as other wizards I know that had horrble childhoods because of not having any fathers. Everyone believed, including Albus, I was never married to him. To protect you against Voldemort and everyone else, during your birth I had hidden your real ideality with a spell called "The Hidden Identity Cruse" or "Acatuz Du". This cruse makes your act, looked, everything like James and me. But it does not hide any of your powers. Whatever powers you have now or any gifts it is from your inheritance form your father._

_From telling you this, this cruse will be broken. After when you finish reading this letter you will change into your real self. I'm sorry for the pain, but please forgive me, my beloved Harry. I can't tell you anymore about your father, not even his real name, for I don't know if he is still a Deatheater or not. It is too dangerous for you. If you need help, contact either Remus Lupin or Severus Snape. They will help you (if they are still alive that is). If you heard that Severus is a Deatheater, he is not, he is a spy. I both trust them with my life, I hope you do too._

_Again, I am sorry, for what I had done. Please forgive me._

_Love with all my heart from your mother,_

_Lily_

Underneath his mother signature was unknown symbol of an ancient black dragon wrapped around a long warrior's sword, next to a unicorn that was rearing up to the Sirius Star above it, with ancient unknown writings around it.

With that second, pain beyond he ever felt in his life. He dropped the letter, groaning in pain as he felled down on the floor, onto his back, and fell in darkness….

* * *

**  
Next chapter:**

Harry wakes up couple of hours later! What will he look like? What surprises will there be? What would he do? **FIND OUT!**

**January 28, 2006 (**pass posted  
**March 19, 2006 (**redid chapter  



	3. Chapter 3

_thoughts_  
"Talking"

**  
Chapter 3**

_  
Ah, what happened?_ Was the first thought that came to Harry's mind when he woke. He found himself on the middle of the floor in his room. When he got up, he noticed that his whole body ached all over. He limped to the other side of his room to his mirror and looked up in udder horror, shock, and disbelief. His mother had told him in that letter that he could change, but not like this!

He jumped up to the mirror for a closer look. His reflection showed a tall youth close to 6 feet in height, with long, straight black hair that passed his shoulders. He had smooth, unnatural pale skin, dark red lips and piercing green eyes that matched his mother's eyes perfectly. All his features were dark, Slytherin-ish and unnaturally evil. He smirked, but then at that second he stepped back, surprised. His smirk reminded him of Snape. Was he related to him?

He stepped back in shock, wondering what his real father looked like and who he was. Harry moved his arm, touching his face and then watched as the reflection did the same. The unknown young man in the mirror was him!

Was his father alive or dead? Who was he? And why hadn't Remus or Snape ever told him anything? Or Sirius? He was his Godfather, surly he would have told him...shouldn't he have? He looked back at his mother's letter that he still had in his left hand. According to his mother, they didn't know, but they had at least told him that they were friends with his mother, and to his dislike, the Malfoys! How could one of the pureblood wizard families, the Malfoys, have been _friends_ with his mother, a muggleborn? He thought they _hated_ muggles! This didn't make any sense!

And what about his father, James Potter? Did he ever know about not fathering him or had he ever had second thoughts about his 'son'? Harry walked up to his bed, thinking. Who was his REAL father!

He looked back at the letter, angrily looking for clues, as if magically it would show _something_ to help him. He found nothing, wizard or muggle. He suddenly grabbed his poorly excuse of a pillow from his bed and hit himself and screamed in it in frustration.

_What am I going to do now_? He asked himself. He couldn't stay here. His uncle and aunt would think of him as more of a freak because of his new appearance, or they would freak out about having an unknown person in the house. His uncle had a gun and, if necessary, he would use it.

He couldn't go to the Burrow or to Sirius's house. Come to think of it, where does Remus live? Or Snape? Harry shuddered of thought. He never thought he would ever wondered where Severus Snape, the most feared potions professor in Hogwarts, lived.

Maybe he should write a letter. Thinking of that, he went up to his desk next to the window. He grabbed some parchment, ink and quill and stopped. What was he going to write?

_Hey, Remus_

_Guess what? My mother wrote me a letter, saying that James isn't my real father. My _real_ father is another man that was your other friend and a Slytherin. Mother hid my real ideality with a spell and after 15 years and finally telling the truth, the spell broke. We really need to talk in person. _

_How are you? I'm fine. _

_Harry_

Even in his head, it sounded pathetic. He looked at the clock that was beside his bed, it read 2:43AM. He wrote his letter with great thought, mostly demanding what was going on, what happened years ago, would they get him out and, if so, when. In the end, he wrote good-bye. Finishing it, he waited patently when Hedwig get back from hunting.

He couldn't go to sleep, not with what had happened to him. Why did these strange things always happen to him anyway? Was he a magnet or something? He dreaded the moment when his uncle would call for him to make them breakfast, but at the same time he couldn't wait for the look on their shocked faces! But then a thought came to him. Would Aunt Petunia know his real father? She was his mother's sister; surely she met her friends. Did she have a clue who he was? He sighed. Could his life get any worse?

He then looked up at the second Hedwig flew through his window, with a dead mouse in her beak. He sighed in relief. "Hedwig! I need you to give this to Remus," he said to Hedwig, and the owl held her leg out to him. Harry grabbed his letter that he had addressed to Remus and tied it to his owl's leg. He wouldn't dare write a letter to Snape (who would?) and ruin his summer holiday. He silently wondered if it was possible that Snape could give him detentions or could decrease House points during the summer holiday. Harry watched as Hedwig left after she ate the mouse and drank some water.

"BOY!" shrieked his uncle at the top of his lungs down from the kitchens. Harry spun around in surprise. Checking the clock, he realized it was 6:32AM. It was too early for them to have woken up. Then he remembered in horror that Aunt Marge was coming to visit and would be there at nine sharp. His life had gotten worse, once again.

As quick as he could, he got dressed, not noticing that his hand-me-downs magically shrieked to his size and changed color. He ran down the stairs, and when he went into the kitchen he came face to face with his aunt. She stood there, stunned, looking at him as if her nightmare had come true.

He looked at himself and finally noticed that he wore nothing but black clothes and dark muggle jeans. _What in the world—_ he thought, but was cut of by his aunt.

"Harry?" Harry was shocked that his aunt called him by his first name. But the weird moment didn't last long before his aunt shook her head as if waking up from a dream. "Cook some eggs!" she demanded, walking quickly away from her nice clean kitchen_. That was weird_. Harry thought. Not long afterwards when he finished cooking bacon and eggs, his cousin, Dudley came storming in and sat at the rounded table. Dudley Dursley lost a lot weight last year with the diet and all. He was now chubby instead of fat, enough that even Harry thought he looked better now then last time he saw him.

"What happened to you?" Dudley asked, eyeing his cousin in shock. Just yesterday his cousin was different; goofy glasses and hair, way too thin for his own good. Now he looked like one of those characters in books that had that BAD GUY presence about him. Straight hair, tall, unnaturally pale and the first thought that came to mind was; _vampire_. But that couldn't be right, could it? He had been watching way too many horror flicks. But looking at his cousin frightened him ever so slightly, but after some years with him and magic he got used to most of it.

"Don't know. I woke up like this," Harry said. He told the truth, well, half of it anyway.

"BOY! YOU BETTER FINISH FIXING BREAKFAST OR YOU'RE GOING TO GET BEATEN!"

"Yes, uncle Vernon!" Harry called. His uncle came into the kitchen without looking at him and sat himself on his usual chair next to the dining room table. Harry, feeling like a house-elf, sat the food on the table, trying to make sure that his uncle didn't take a good look at him. He didn't want to get his uncle angry more then what he was already (mostly because of Harry's very existence).

"Vernon, when will you pick up Marge?" Petunia asked, as if knowing what Harry was doing. Harry stared at her as if she had grown another head. _Why is she all suddenly being nice and helpful to me? _

Vernon, not looking up from his morning paper, muttered, "It would take an hour to get to Kings Cross. I will leave at seven-thirty." Petunia nodded.

It was a strange morning, Harry decided. His uncle did nothing but read his morning paper and eat, which was the opposite of his wife and son, who ate very little and couldn't stop staring at him, which unnerved him to no end.

He got up suddenly, making both his aunt and cousin jump. His uncle, for the first time that day, looked at him. "I'm going to my room," Harry said, quickly exiting the kitchen. No one stopped him or called him back.

* * *

Remus John Lupin sat on his kitchen table in his small, one roomed cottage in the middle of nowhere surrounded by a dark forest. It was peaceful, far from any civilization, whether muggle or wizard, so he could change into his wolf form without worrying about killing anyone. With Severus coming with the potion three days before the full moon, it was the life. 

He sighed in defeat. On this day it would be 15 years. 1 5 long years that were all so wrong. _It's Harry Birthday, isn't it? _He asked himself. He got up and walked to a worn out muggle calendar, and sure enough it was his birthday. He flipped one page into August. _It would be two days for Severus._ With those thoughts, his mind went back to long lost, good memories. All those memories were gone now. Nothing would change that. All of them were dead. The only ones left were he, Sirius and Severus. Lucius and Narcissa were in hiding in the darkness for their safety.

Angrily he walked to the stove and started making herb tea. His thoughts went in space. So many things he could have changed but didn't. _Why did everyone have to die in the war? James, Lily, my family, the Longbottoms, everyone?_

So many things went wrong. _Why?_ He asked himself. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard an owl outside. He looked up and waited a few seconds as a pure white owl flew through the opened window. He knew it was Harry's, but why was he writing to him?

Curiosity got the better of him, and he approached Hedwig. Reading the letter, he looked at it in shock. _What have you done, Lily? Why didn't you trust us?_ Without hesitation, Remus grabbed some floo power, and walked up to his fireplace. With a shaking voice he said, "Snape Castle, Romania." And with a flash of green light, he was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for LONG wait. Please Review :) 

--FireChildSlytherin5


	4. Chapter Four

'_thoughs_'  
"talking"

**Chapter 4**

Harry closed his bedroom door with a bang. _'That was close_,' he thought. _'I hope Vernon didn't notice._' He calmed his breathing slightly as he walked towards his wooden desk, opening the window to let the warm summer air fill his room. '_What in the hell is going on!_' he asked himself. Why was Aunt Petunia being nice to him and Dudley being suddenly civil to him? What were they hiding from him? It was clear that what ever it was, Vernon didn't know. But what was it?

He thought about it; Dudley had been acting very weird lately, since the summer of his 3rd year. Every time something _magical _happened around him, he didn't flinch or yell _'FREAK!_' like his father in his first and second year of schooling. Was he hiding something from him and his father? And what about his Aunt Petunia? Did his mother, Lily, send a letter to her around the same time as she had sent him his, explaining what happened last night? It would explain the reason Dudley and Aunt Petunia didn't freak out about his suddenly different appearance when they saw him at breakfast.

And when would he get a response from Remus? It had only been a few hours since he sent a letter to him. Okay, maybe it had been more than that, but he should have gotten it by now... right?

Harry threw himself onto his bed angrily. It had only a few hours since he found out who his _real _parents were. James '_father._' Harry remained himself. James Potter would forever be his father. If his real father ever loved him, he would never have lived with the Dursleys, instead he would have lived with him. James loved him as his own son. It was only fitting and fair that he should love him as a father. Even if they had known each other for only the first year of his life.

What was his real father's name anyway? And how did the Malfoys, Snape, his mother, Sirius and Remus fit all into everything? Were they family or such close friends that they loved each other like family?

Harry almost burst into laughter at the thought. The idea of having the Malfoys and Snape ever loving someone was like imagining Voldemort wearing a pink tutu and inviting Dumbledore for tea. They were evil; his feelings would never change.

And what about his mother? She was a muggle-born. Remus? He was a werewolf and was friends with James Potter and Sirius Black. Harry suddenly felt so confused. Where had he been when the world went mental?

He got up from his bed, slowly walked to his school truck, and opened it. He grabbed his 4th year handbook (he hadn't gone shopping to get his next yearbooks) that was lying on the floor and put it into his truck. If Remus got his letter, it was only a matter of time before the werewolf came and got Harry out. He hoped Remus would hurry. He didn't know how long it would be before Vernon found out, or worse, Aunt Marge. He would be ready for when they came to get him, hopefully.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Severus Snape was sitting on his chair in the sitting room of his home. He still wore his dark clothing, but during the summer months, they were more muggle-like, though not British. He wore dark traveling jeans that were clearly worn from age and continuous work outdoors. His dark shirt was torn at the sleeves and worn leather jacket rested on his lanky frame. He had a clawed belt with unknown symbol markings on it. Harry's mother's signature was carved underneath the symboth with great detail, and many throwing knives and potions hung from the belt.

During this particular July 31st, he was enjoying some fire whiskey when an unknown visitor emerged though his fireplace. With reflexes gotten from 20 years of spying, he stood from his chair quickly, grabbed his wand from his leather belt with lightning speed and prepared to hex the unknown intruder. He froze suddenly and let out an irritated curse when he smelt Remus Lupin. The bloody werewolf should have known better than to come over unannounced. He'd almost killed him! Severus blamed his stupidity on being in Gryffindor for seven years.

Severus paused when he saw Remus's face. The werewolf tried to hide it, but school years in Slytherin taught a person things the other three houses couldn't. The werewolf was worried about something. Severus cursed again. It was either about the Order, Potter, or Voldemort. With his luck, it'd be all three. He cursed again under his breath at the mere thought of it.

"Severus, you know, you should break that habit of swearing," Remus said uneasily, making the black-haired man immediately suspicious. The werewolf walked out from the fireplace, brushing ash from his shabby robes.

Severus glared at him with hateful eyes. Remus just grinned. "What do you want?" Severus grumbled, putting his wand back in his belt.

"We have a problem," Remus said, not knowing how to tell Severus of what he had discovered a few moments earlier. He knew that Severus loathed Harry, and he didn't know how the man would react when Remus told him the news.

"What kind of problem?" Severus asked, hoping it wasn't about the Order, Potter, or Voldemort. He knew he would never get his wish, but a guy could dream.

"This," Remus said, giving Harry's letter to him. Severus eyed it suspiciously before taking it carefully, as if expecting some hex to hit him the moment he touched it (it wouldn't be the first time). Carefully to grabbed the letter and looked at it. Instantly, he recognized the handwriting from teaching Potter for years. He scowled.

"Do I have to read is?" Severus hissed, handing it back to him, but Remus didn't take it. It was Potter's letter; surly Remus wouldn't torture him by making him read it... right?

Remus stared at him, arms folded, and waited impatiently with his foot tapping on the stone floor. Severus sighed. Remus liked to torture him. He started to read the letter, cursing the werewolf to hell. It was written in fast handwriting and by the look of it, Potter was angry and confused at something.

_Remus_

_ Something weird had happened last night._

_Why didn't you tell me that you were friends with Snape and the Malfoys?  
I gota letter from my mother, saying that James Potter isn't my real father, but  
another friend of your that's a Slytherin. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!_

_Who in the hell is my real father? Just last night I woke up different. Black-  
hair, pale skin. Remus, I look like Snape. And Snape isn't my father, mum told  
me from her letter. Is my real father related to him in some way_

_You need to get me out! Vernon despises me and Aunt Petunia and  
Dudley are acting weird and being... nice to me.  
_

_GET ME OUT_

_Harry_

Yep, that was Potter; just like James Potter, that low down, friend stealing traitor...

"Do you know what this means!" Remus demanded when Severus finished the letter.

"Its seems that, unfortunately, Potter is my nephew," Severus drawled, studying Potter's letter again. It was weird. He'd never thought he would be an uncle because of his younger brother, especially to Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, saviour of the Wizarding World. But then again, Ajit **(1)** was the kind of guy that would marry his school lover and have a kid or two secretly. But what surprised him was that Ajit hadn't taken Harry Potter himself and raised him as his own. Ajit loved children, always telling him since they were kids that he would have a son that looked just like him with the eyes of his mother and teach him the family business. He'd had part of his wish granted. He had a son that, according to the letter, looked just like him and had Lily's green eyes. Another Snape in the family, well, a half-Snape. He and Ajit had shared the same father but had different mothers.

"Unfortunately? Unfortunately!" Remus yelled. He was outraged by Severus's actions. Severus stepped back from the werewolf. It was stupid to get any werewolf angry.

"Potter has been a pain in my arse for years, Remus. Always getting into fights in the Great Hall, sticking his nose in other people's business, stealing my potion ingredients from the school lab, and countless other things that I know he and his friends did, but I can't blame them for because I can't prove it!"

Remus sighed. He knew what Severus meant. "Severus, they're just children," Remus said, trying to reason with him.

Severus muttered something under his breath that would have made a sailor blush. "What are we going to do?" Remus asked him, ignoring the curse words that he heard the man mutter in many different languages.

"Those children deserve their heads chopped off!" Severus yelled to the world, clearly not listening to anything that Remus had just said.

"Severus!"

"Do you think Argus would let me borrow his thumb screws?" Severus asked him hopefully. If it weren't for the fire whiskey, Remus would have believed that he was serious.

"I think you've had enough fire whiskey for one day," Remus said taking the bottle of alcohol from him. Severus cursed under his breath again and glared him. '_How dare he take my whiskey!_' Severus thought angrily. "What are we going to do?" Remus asked him again, to make sure that Severus had heard him.

Severus shrugged. "Nothing. All you need to do is to give back my fire whiskey." Severus reached for his half-finished bottle. Remus snatched it away. He knew Severus was drunk, and the bottle he held probably wasn't the only one Severus had drunken. It was, knowing Severus, probably the fourth or fifth bottle. "Come on, Remus, we'll get the boy tomorrow night when the moon is high! Or, better yet, when the summer is over! It would make my life easier."

"Severus, Harry is your nephew! Show some love or respect at least! Right now with this war going on and what he is destined to do, he needs some family in his life."

"I will show love and respect to that brat the day Draco Malfoy and he are best buds fighting side by side in the war against Voldemort!" Severus said, suddenly grabbing the bottle out of Remus's hands and drinking it. A moment passed in silence.

"Want some?" Severus asked him when he saw the look of anger on Remus's face.

"No, thank you. What is wrong with you today?"

Severus scowled at the thought. There had been a Death Eater meeting last night tha ended badly and then an Order meeting, but Remus doesn't need to know that. "You know what the Order does every time I go in each meeting, glaring at me as if waiting for me to attack them! It just I don't get it! At least Molly somewhat cares for my health," Severus added. Molly Weasley always cared for him. After everyone left after a meal, she would always give him leftovers. One time she'd patched his arm which had been broken in several places.

Remus nodded. He wasn't surprised that Molly somewhat cared for him, for she tended to care for everyone's health. A few time she had come to his own flat and cooked him a decent meal or two.

"They just don't understand your history."

"And they never will if I have anything to say about it," Severus bit out. He wouldn't let the Order know anything about his people, his family, or himself. It was bad enough that James Potter and Remus knew... Dumbledore and the others would freak if they did.

There was silence. Why should he care about Potter's son anyway? So it wasn't _really _his son, big deal. He was still Dumbledore's Gryffindor Golden Boy. But on the other hand, Potter was and forever would be his family (he scowled in dislike on the thought), his own blood, his brother's son, his nephew. But then again, Harry Potter would forever hate him, even if he found out about Ajit and him being brothers, making Severus his uncle. Potter hated Vernon Dursley, probably as much as he hated Severus at school.

Why did almost everything involve Potter? It was bad enough he had to deal with Voldemort, Death Eaters, the Order, and countless other things, not to mention family problems. Severus growled. Ajit, wherever he was now, would kill him if he left his son in that godforsaken place with that whale of a Muggle. Severus growled again.

"Fine, Remus, you win this time," Severus grumbled and grabbed his cloak, putting the fire whiskey down on the nearest table. Remus stared at him in surprise. Severus had actually agreed with him after all these years? He watched as Severus left the room. A moment later, Severus came back with a death glare. "Are you coming or do you need a invitation?" Remus grinned suddenly, making Severus's mood darken.

It was just like old times.

**(1)** Ajit: Means "he who has not been conquered" or "invincible", from Sanskrit. Ijita "conquered". This is a name of the gods Shiva and Vishnu, and of a  
future Buddha.

**(Finish chapter 4)**

**Author's Note:** I'm very sorry to say but this is the LAST chapter that by Beta: Toki Mirage would beta. The reason for her departure is that she needs more time in school and her life that she values more.

So I need a new one. Any takers? Also I will not update any more chapters until I get a new Beta. Please E-mail me if you want the job or/and more details.

I'm sorry for the LONG wait. As you can tell from above, yeah.

Please Review! ;)

--FireChildSlytherin5


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter the Son of the Half Vampire**

**- **

**Summary:** What would you do, when you found out that the father you thought was your father, isn't your real father? And what would you do if you were related to someone that you loath so much? NOT Snape Harry's father fic!

-

**Chapter 5**

There was a slam of the front door opening. Harry looked up from his homework. The clock read 10:02AM. '_Shit_!' Harry thought. '_They're here!_'

"BOY! GET YOUR RUDDY ASS HERE NOW!" roared his uncle from down stairs. Harry suddenly found himself running down the stairs in fast speed, coming face to face with the Ripper, his Aunt Marge's bulldog. The old bulldog, who was now coming into the end of his days, growled at the sight of him. Aunt Marge, who was still at the entrance hall, was greeted from Dudley who, behind her back and his father, had a scowl across his face when his Aunt hugged him.

"It is so good to see you," Petunia said, giving the fat woman a sight smile, kissing her cheek when they embraced each other. Just as they apart, Aunt Marge sighted Harry still standing at the end of the stairs. Her looked was dark, looking at his clothing in disapproval.

"You still here ain't you?" she said rather rudely.

'_Unfortunately_,' "Yes." Harry said

"Here boy," she said, refry giving her bags into his arms. Harry was shocked that the bags were rather light then he was used too each time she visited.

"Where don't we go into the kitchen?" Vernon said, lending both his sister and wife into the kitchen, leaving his nephew and son in the entrance hall. When all three adults were out of earshot, Harry started climbing the stair when he heard Dudley call him.

"Let me help Harry." He said, grabbing two of the three bags that his Aunt had brought.

"No, Dudley, its okay, I can get it." Harry said, not use to getting help from his cousin.

"I insist." Dudley appealed, ignoring the strange look that Harry had given him.

"Okay." Harry said slowly, not knowing what else to say. In the past 24 hours, his world went upside down. Nothing else could surprise him. The two boys walked up the stairs in silence. When they were safely in the extra room, Dudley asked something that he will never thought possible.

"So. How is school?" Dudley asked him grinning, as if they were best buds for years. Harry stopped and looked at him with wide-eyed thinking that he had finally lost his marbles.

"What?" Harry asked him, not knowing if he heard him right.

"How was school this year?" Dudley said very slowly as if talking to a person with metal problems.

"It was okay." Harry said, not wanting to go into detail of what happened in his 4th year with Cedric dying and Voldemort.

"Harry, I know what happened." Dudley said.

"W—what?" Dudley suddenly grabbed his arm and went into his room, closing the door behind him. When the door was shut closed, Dudley turned and faced him.

"Mum and I know what happened at your school. I know it's painful. We wanted to go and see you in that Wizard Torment, but you know dad and the Wizard Ministry." Dudley explained. Harry was too shocked to answer him.

"W—wh—what?" Harry asked him again. Dudley rolled his eyes. He never knew that his own cousin was this thick minded.

"Harry, I know lots things that you believe that we, as in mum and me, don't know. Don't worry, dad doesn't know or care." Harry nodded trying to get this information into his head. The world had definitely gone insane.

"So," Dudley said, looking at him closely. "What actually happened to you last night? Mum won't tell me anything. You were moaning last night. Are you hurt?"

Harry doesn't know what to do. Should he tell him? Harry walked up to his desk and gave his letter to him. Dudley read the letter in awe. He had never seen his Aunt Lily's handwriting before….

"So who's this Severus guy?"

"My Potions Professor, Professor Snape." Answered Harry. "He's a real git." Dudley laughed at that.

"Sounds like someone I know." Dudley said. "Who's Remus?"

"My da— one of James Potter's friends at school." Dudley nodded.

"Who's these guys?" Dudley asked pointing at the other names.

"These are the Malfoys. They're married. Never did like them. Their Death Eaters. Do you know what at is right?"

"Yeah, I know what Death Eaters are, Harry. I'm not stupid you know." Dudley said.

"Okay then. Sirius is my Godfather—"

"The same one I saw in the news last year or something that escaped from a prison?"

"The same."

"Cool." Dudley said in awe. "I would like to meet him." Harry nodded slowly. He wondered if he was dreaming or something.

"He's innocent, you know. Peter Pettigrew was the one who killed the 13 muggles— non-magical people, and betrayed my parents."

"Yeah, I heard about that, when your Headmaster came over couple years ago."

"What?"

"Yeah, you know. Your Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, I think his name was?" Harry nodded. Dumbledore never told him about that. "Anyway, you should've been there. Dad was frantic!" Harry smiled.

"How do you know of this—" Harry started to ask when suddenly.

"DUDLEY!" called a voice down stairs.

"COMING!" Dudley yelled back. He turned to his cousin. "I'll talk to you later okay?" Harry nodded. Dudley had left.  
-  
-  
**XxXxXxXxXxXx  
-**  
-  
"Why can't we just go get Harry now?" Remus asked in frustration at Severus who was talking to some stranger that he never met before. Severus nodded at the hooded stranger who left just as they finished their conversion. This had been the third time they stopped for no reason. The first time was because Severus needed run an errand for god knows what, the second was because some lady down town came up to them and asked Severus about some potion that Remus himself never even heard of!

"For the last time, Lupin, it will be too dangerous to just waltzed right in there and get the boy."

"I know, I know! It's just that, Harry was so angry and confused at the letter. Just think about what he's doing right now."

"I try not to." Severus answered. Remus tried to ignore his committed. Harry is his nephew for Merlin sakes!

Remus sighed. He knew what Severus thought about Harry. All these years believing that Harry was James's son and then suddenly finding out that the boy he hated all this time because of James, was actually his own flesh and blood. He knew that it pained him because it was his younger brother's son. He would be angry if it had happened to him, too.

"Who was that anyway?" Remus asked trying to get the conversion away from Harry.

"None of your business." Severus said.

"Come on, who was it?"

"For the last time, Lupin. None of your concern. He would like to be an anonymous person to those who doesn't know him personally."

"Fine, Severus. I'm sorry. It just that I'm… you know." Remus said. For the first time, Severus looked at him in knowing eyes. He knew what Remus felt. He was confused wondering why Lily did this, knowing her, and knowing, or thinking, she wouldn't have done it. Even Petunia didn't know; come to think of it, Petunia will know about now, just as they know.

"Don't worry, Remus." Severus said, trying to get the werewolf calmer then before. "Petunia is watching over him. Don't worry, knowing that woman she won't let anyone near him."

Remus nodded, feeling somewhat better. "Thank you Severus. Just like old times isn't it?"

"No." Severus said walking faster down the dirt road. They were close to the Apparating zone.

"I just wis—" Remus said.

"Remus, I've told you, those times are long gone. Maybe after this war, if all of us are still alive, we all can start over again. I promise. There, I said it. Does that make you feel any better?" He was annoyed at his whining and his Gryffindor-ish talk. He wondered how he ever became friends with him in their school days.

Remus nodded, looking up and saw that they were now in the Apparating zone. They nodded at each other and both vanished into then thin air.

End of Chapter.

* * *

**Words: **1,358

**Author's Note: **My new Beta is TanyaPotter. Go into my Profile, and go into her Profile. Or go into my MySpace, under my "Friends List".  
Sorry for the long wait! I'm getting better. It only had been a month in few weeks since I updated. Yeah for ME!

—**FireChildSlytherin5**


	6. Chapter Six

**Harry Potter the Son of the Half Vampire**  
-

**Summary:** What would you do, when you found out that the father you thought was your father, isn't your real father? And what would you do if you were related to someone that you loath so much? NOT Snape Harry's father fic!

-

**Chapter 6**

Harry was so confused. What the hell is going on? First Aunt Petunia and now Dudley are being nice? What is going on? Harry shook his head. He must be acting. He must. Dudley, as he knew, him wouldn't help him, nor talk to him in nice way! But deep inside of him, he longed for his cousin to like him, to love him as family should. How can he explain it when Dudley told him about Headmaster Dumbledore? Or about Deatheaters and all that? He could've snuck into his room when he was at school and read his school books that he couldn't fit into his school trunk. But that couldn't be, Dudley hates magic? Doesn't he?

"DUDLEY! HARRY! DINNER'S READY!" Aunt Petunia yelled.

"COMING MUM!" Came Dudley's voice from one end of the house.

"COMING AUNT PETUNIA!" Harry yelled back down from his bedroom door way. Harry shook his head. Aunt Petunia once again called him of his real name; Not boy or brat, it was just Harry... He reminded himself to ask Dudley after dinner what's going on. He couldn't see his Aunt Petunia telling him anything.

He quickly ran down the stairs and turned down the hall into the kitchen. He was last one to get to the kitchen. As always, Uncle Vernon sat on the head of the table, his sister on his right, and Dudley was sitting right next to his aunt. The only place to sit was either next to Uncle Vernon, the chair next to the empty spot or next to Dudley; the opposite from the head table. Harry sat down next to Dudley, who gave him a smile greeting, the opposite of Uncle Vernon and Aunt Marge. Harry stared at Dudley in wonder.

Aunt Petunia walked in the dinning room, carrying a large pot. It looked heavy but Aunt Petunia walked in with a grace that Harry never seen in her before. She set the pot on the table and sat down next to her husband with tight smile. Harry could tell she was hiding something, but didn't know what.

"It looks delicious, Petunia." Uncle Vernon said to his wife, greedily grabbing a large piece of meat that was in front of him. Aunt Petunia smiled at him. "So, Marge, how are your dogs?"

"Their quite well, Vernon. Maggie just gave her first litter of five pups. Sadly I had drowned one of them." Aunt Marge shook her fat head, but not in sadness but in disgraceful of her bull dog that would give birth to such a disgraceful runt.

"What was wrong with it, Aunt Marge?" Dudley asked his aunt. He couldn't understand why she would drown a pup just because it looked little off. He watched what people do with pups that are breed on the telly. Some people drown a pup just because it didn't look a fully pureblood dog. As others, he could understand it if it had a disease of some kind, but then they should go to the vet, not drowned it.

"Oh, it had bad blood. That little runt would ruin my prefect breeding if I let it live." Aunt Marge replied. Her older brother nodded in agreement. Dudley on the other hand looked at his Aunt in weird look.

"So it had a disease?" Dudley asked again, not understanding his aunt's reasons.

"Oh no." Aunt Marge said smiling, drinking more brandy, shaking off her nephew's ridicules questions. Dudley gave Harry a look that might 'she's nuts'. Harry had to agree with him. It reminded him so much at school, when Malfoy told everyone that would listen that all squibs and muggles weren't fit to live.

The whole table went quiet again, accepted the clanging noise of dishes clanging together. "Still going that St. Brutes boy?" Aunt Marge asked Harry, not looking at the him. Harry looked up to his Uncle, who nodded, behind her back.

"Oh yes, Aunt Marge." Harry said, biting his tongue.

"The still using that stick, humm?"

"Yes, Aunt Marge. I get hit all the time." Harry told her, grinding his teeth in a smile. Aunt Marge looked at him for a full minute before suddenly looking away.

"What's up with these teenager's looks now a days, Vernon?"

"Don't know, Marge." answered Uncle Vernon, not looking up from his plate. "I try not to imagine their ridicules reasons"

"Just like his mother and father, I take it? Not surprising, what became of the boy."

Harry looked at the fat muggle with hatred, eyes glairing with a killers intent...

CRASH!

One of the light bulbs exploded above them. "BOY!" Uncle Vernon yelled standing up, thinking that he, yet again, had used magic.

'_Not again..._' Harry thought, remembering what he did in his third year. The image of Aunt Marge popping on the ceiling was funny sight indeed but to do it again in front of Uncle Vernon...

"Not to worry, Vernon! So, Petunia, as I was saying. The boy turned out just as his parents did. There is no excuse, nor anything you could have done."

Petunia glanced sharply at Marge. Dudley looked down to his plate, not looking nor saying anything.

"Y-yes." Petunia slowly said. She was still pained by what had happened her sister. She silently got up and started cleaning the glass from the table. Harry gave her an apologetic look and Aunt Petunia smiled at him!

"How are your studies, Dudley?" Aunt Marge asked her nephew as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Dudley looked up from his plate. He looked at his mum for spilt second before answering. "I'm doing great, Aunt Marge. I got a really good grade the other day in British History, Mathematics and Science." Dudley said smiling at her.

"That's my nephew!" Aunt Marge said happily. Harry on the other hand, looked at Dudley, wondering weather or not he was lying. Of what he could remember from pre-school, before he ever went to or ever heard of Hogwarts, that Dudley wasn't good at anything school related, especially History, Science and Mathematics.

"And what about your Boxing?" Aunt Marge asked.

"I'm one of the best, Aunt Marge." Dudley told her again, not once did his voice indicate weather or not he was lying. Harry was still confused… of course he would be one of the best. He, himself was his first pushing bag.

'This is crazy!' Harry thought. Where in the hell did Dudley get so smart and nice?

But he couldn't think about it any longer, because his scar started prickling.

'_Oh no!_' Harry thought. He stood up; his chair scratching the woodened floor, making everyone, including his Uncle, look at him for the first time since his changed appearance. '_How can they come this close? Dumbledore said that he was safe!_'

"We have to leave now!" Harry told them. "Deatheaters are coming!"

Petunia looked at him in alarm and shock, Dudley looked slightly scared, but there was a glittering in his eyes of something that Harry couldn't place.

"What are you blathering about, Boy?" Uncle Vernon said, clearly not believing him one bit.

"Deathwobblies? What is he talking about, Vernon?" Aunt Marge asked.

Uncle Vernon's eyes widened. "Nothing to worry about, Marge, dear. He's just talking about his--school play."

"School play? What would criminals be doing in a school play, boy?"

"Think they--ahh-- they do it so they would--ahh-- improve their character or something..." Vernon said quickly, hoping that his younger sister would believe him. Marge looked at her brother, wondering what he was hiding.

"We have to go, Vernon. To the store! I'm taking Dudley and Harry, with me, so you two can-- catch up and do something when we're shopping!" Petunia said, getting up from her chair. If Harry said Deatheaters are coming, then they better get out of the house now!

"Without cleaning off the table first, Petunia? That is like you to leave dirty dishes on the table..." Aunt Marge said, looking at her as if to asked herself 'who are you and where is Petunia?'.

"I'll do it later! Dudley, Harry, lets go!" Petunia said, grabbing her coat. Both Harry and Dudley bolted out of their chairs and ran down the hallway. Harry was the first to get to the front door. With one hand rubbing his painful scar and the other on the knob, he pushed open the door...

…And came face to face with Bellatrix Lestrange.

**-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-**

Severus and Remus appeared about two streets away from Dursley house. Quickly both looked around to see if there were any Muggles around; seeing if they had to obliviate anyone of their memories. Everything was quiet, too quiet in Severus' opinion. There were, strangely enough, no birds, nor any Muggle children playing about in the hot summer's day. Almost every day (unless its really hot) at least a few children would be playing with the watering hose, wouldn't they?

Slowly both pulled out their wands, as if expecting a Deatheater attack. "Lets go." Remus said, siding a sideways glace at Severus, who was looking up to the skies. "What are you doing?"

Severus didn't answer. He knows something is amiss, but what? Something bad was going to happen and very soon, he could feel it... His heart beat a little faster as he thoughts turned into 'what ifs.'

"We have to hurry!" Severus told Lupin. Remus nodded. Both started to run down the street, as fast as they could go.

As they got closer to the Potter's house, Remus started to feel something on the back of his mind. 'What was that feeling?' he asked himself.

They turned a corner and saw three small figures and a large maze in front of the door on the floor. The three figures were attacking a group of the black figures with pointed sticks. Red, green, yellow and strangely enough black and white lights were being fired around. Severus' and Remus' eyes turned round.

They were Deatheaters.

At last Voldemort got passed the blood protection, and now both Petunia, Dudley and Harry were fighting for their lives...

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY ON THIS CHAPTER! With my life busy and all with collage and author's block, days becomes weeks, you know?

**R&R**

**---FireChildSlytherin5**


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter the Son of the Half Vampire**

-

**Summary:** What would you do, when you found out that the father you thought was your father, isn't your real father? And what would you do if you were related to someone that you loath so much? NOT Snape Harry's father fic!

-

**Chapter 7**

**-**

Dodge. Dodge. Stupefy** (1)**. Dodge

Harry Potter flicked his wand at the death eater who fell facedown unconscious, hitting his head hard on the sidewalk . Harry took a quick look at Dudley, who in Harry's surprised, was waving what appeared to be a long black walking stick. Bright light glowed with unnatural colorful balls covering on the top of the long stick.

Harry watched as Dudley strike two death eaters off their feet with the long thick stick, hitting them across on their chest. They screamed in agony and then exploded. Harry's eyes widen.

"Watch out, Harry!" Dudley yelled at him. Harry whipped his head around. Red light was hurtling towards him. Harry barley dodge it, as he ducked on the road, rolling on his left. Dudley quickly ran towards him, helping him up.

"Thanks." Harry muttered to him.

"No problem." Dudley said. "Watch your back next time." Harry nodded in agreement.

Both turned, watching each other backs, Dudley waving his black stick above their heads muttering words that even Hermione wouldn't know. Harry stabbed his wand in the air, stunning death eaters as they got closer.

Harry quickly caught Vernon's unmoving body on the doorway in #4 Privet Drive. _'Was he dead?'_ Harry asked himself. But he couldn't think anymore on that thought, as another death eater come out adapting to kill him.

Aunt Petunia swirled her glowing hands, hitting death eaters, dodging them off their feet with dark curses, few hesitated of attacking her, which was their last mistake. They all fell face down on the pavement, not moving, blood trickling down from their nose and mouth.

"Run Dudley! Take Harry and go! I'll hold them off!" Petunia yelled at the two boys. Dudley shook his head. He can't leave his mother here by herself. She could die! "I SAID RUN--" Petunia gasped as Bellatrix Lestrange grabbed her throat, pointing her wand's point roughly in her throat.

"Surrender now Potter or you aunt dies!" Bellatrix snarled at him.

"No!" Petunia yelled, gasped for air, trying to ease the death eater's iron grip that was cutting air from her lungs.

"Shut up, you filthy mud blood!" Bellatrix snapped at her, deep her wand into her throat.

"Let her go!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand the female death eater.

Bellatrix laughed in delight, her eyes flashed. _'So the little boy want to play_.' she thought.

"Let her go!" she mocked, smirking at him, her yellow teeth was shown.

"Get your filthy hands off my mother, witch!" Dudley yelled in rage, that Harry never saw him in. "Or I will kill you like I did to those others your almost stepping on!"

Both Harry and Bellatrix stair at him. _'Is he bluffing_?' Bellatrix quickly looked down and sure enough, Dudley wasn't bluffing. A young looking death eater, Harry guessed, was about in his early 20s, was faced down in a large pool of blood, his mask fallen off his paled face, his opened eyes was cold and lifeless.

_'Did Dudley really kill that guy?_' Harry asked himself, not once letting his guard down still pointed his wand at Bellatrix . He had never in his life at imaged Dudley as a killer.

"Brave, foolish little boy" Bellatrix spate, her eyes narrowed at the slightly overweighed boy. He was just like his mother and his aunt, those filthy naive, foolish mud bloods. _'He will be next_.' she thought. Her master will be very pleased when she bring the Potter boy and his cousin to him. If all goes well, Potter and his filthy aunt will be dead and Potter's cousin turned into the dark side, she sense dark powers through the boy's veins, much like Potter, who in her dismay will never be turned, such raw magic wasted..., but the mud blood boy will do. He will great and very powerful, if the boy's willing to the turn that is.

"Surrender now and...I promise not harm her little head." Bellatrix said to them. Both Harry and Dudley highly doubled that she would keep her promise.

"We have to do something!" Harry quietly said to Dudley, making sure that Bellatrix didn't hear. Looking at the Dudley, Harry knew that not even he knew what to do.

But then, something did happened. A clear fumbler voice, that made Harry's inside turn to ice.

"Well, well, well Bellatrix. I never thought you of all would sunk so low; hiding behind a muggle at that. What would your Master say to that?"

Bellatrix (and everyone else) sharply turned around, her cold eyes narrowed even more at the sight of Severus Snape. Oh how she despise him. "Ah Severus, I'm so unpleased to see you again." She said in her fake nice voice, her lips curled in a sneer.

Harry on the other hand, looked more surprised. Harry looked at him in unsure look at his professor, knowing if Snape didn't spoke then he would never even realized if it was him. Snape didn't look like Snape at all; besides the dark greasy hair, black eyes and paled skin.

Right behind Snape, was Remus Lupin. Harry slightly smiled at the sight of him. Remus didn't change once bit of the last time he saw him. Remus still had the light brown, light brown, silver specked hair, blued eyed, but instead of a normal smile, it was replaced by a hatred, growling face, wand pointed straight to Bellatrix's heart.

"You all right, Harry." Remus asked him but not looking at him, his eyes still glaring at Bellatrix watching her on her every move.

"Yeah." Harry said.

Slowly Bellatrix walked back, dragging Petunia with her. She was out numbered. Her follow death eaters was long gone now. Fleeing in fright, those filthy cowards.

"Let her go, Bella. It is not worth it." Snape told Bellatrix. Snape and Remus slowly followed her, keeping their a good distance between them. "You are alone. You are trapped. Let her go, and we will let you go free."

Bellatrix had other plans. She, unlike many under Voldemort's supporters, wasn't easily fooled nor easily surrender to some half breeds. She snarled at the lot of them.

"Potter, Dursley, get behind me." Snape hastily said, making Harry jump in surprised and Dudley nodding as if he was in boot camp.

Seeing Harry not moving, still gapping like a fish, Dudley grabbed his arm, dragging him behind both Remus and Snape.

"This is your last warning, Lestrange: let her go!" Remus growled, his voice as cold as Snape's heart, which shocked Harry again as he never heard Remus this angry before. Remus, like Hagrid, was the most gentle person he ever knew in his life.

Bellatrix ignored the werewolf. "You Master will be very unpleased with you, Bella." Severus said coldly. Bellatrix's eyes blinked, fear crept through her dark heart, unwilling admitting that Snape was right.

No! She can't fail this mission! If she cant have the Potter brat or his cousin, then... Yes, her Master will be very unpleased but not to her, not if she brought some else...

Bellatrix walked faster backwards. Harry and the others closing in on her. Bellatrix tightened her hold on Petunia, as she hissed in pain.

Petunia knew what was going to happen. It wouldn't take a blind person long to know what Bellatrix was planning. She looked at Severus and Remus, slightly smiling at the sight of them. It had been years, perhaps long before either Dudley or Harry was ever born, seen them. They were her's and Lily's old friends. To her, both looked good as ever as they always did, little older then their younger selves that she remembered, both more bitter and more angry looking, but all and all they were the same Severus Snape and Remus Lupin she new and loved like older brothers.

It was shame that they all had to meet again like this. Maybe, after the war is over and all of them survive that is, perhaps they would get together sometime. Petunia smiled. Yes, the good times that are now forever long gone were good.

Severus and Remus watched Petunia, her eyes longing to get away, sparkling in fear, knowing and understanding, a mist in her eyes as if she was in a dream world. She now wasn't trying to get away from Bellatrix, but following her willing. _'Why isn't she fighting back_?' But then it hit them. Petunia is letting Bellatrix take her.

"Protect my babies." Petunia mouthed at them. No! They can save her!

Bellatrix grabbed something under her cloak, pulling out what looked like a small object that was size of her palm. Before any of them could done anything or stopped them, both Bellatrix and Petunia had vanished.

Dudley sunken down to his knees in despair. He couldn't do anything! He couldn't think of anything to save her... Why does she had to let that... woman take her? He couldn't stop himself as tears flown from his watery eyes. His mother is gone, already taken prisoner to Voldemort's headquarters. There to be torture to death in agony to never been seen again.

Dudley's heart was braking at the thought. He was close to his mother, far more then his father would ever be. She had taught him things, many that he would never be taught at school, even in Harry's school.

Harry was confused of what to do. He was standing in the middle of a muggle road, which now was getting crowed by the muggle neighbors that heard and witnessed the fight, his wand out, next to his most hated professor from school, his secondary godfather and crying muggle cousin that all his life believed was a muggle, and finding out that he wasn't. Should he go comfort Dudley telling him lies that everything's going to be okay? Or should he walk up Remus asking him _'what now_?' or glare at Snape in hatred, who;s still looked at the place where Aunt Petunia and Bellatrix had vanished?

Harry carefully picked up Dudley's long stick thing that lied forgotten where Dudley dropped when he sunk on the hard ground. Looking around, Harry guessed, soon ether the Ministry or the muggle police would get here demanding what just happened.

Severus and Remus seemed had the same idea. Without saying a word at to each other, Snape left Remus and the two boys, approaching the now ruined house that used to be #4. Remus gently grabbed both Harry's and Dudley arms, Harry still making sure he still had his wand and Dudley's stick in firm grip, both he, Dudley and Remus had vanished.

-

**(End of the Chapter)**

**-  
**

* * *

**(1)** **Stupefy**: a spell that knocks out opponents. 

**Words:** 1,949

**Author's Notes:** I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATEST OF THIS CHAPTER! I won't tell you the whole list of why I didn't update sooner. To make it short, I had writer's block and I was gone from a computer half month AND that my laptop wasn't working well, again. It kept turning off my itself! I think its a virus of some kind or that turn off/on button keep sticking! Damn my boyfreind of spilling sweet tea all over my laptop! grrrrr!

I don't know why it does it! It takes me a long time each time I try to get on my computer...

Anyway, thanks for reading. Now, please, please leave a Review. I beg you! It would make my day and it also helps for earlier updates.

**Read and Review!**

**--FireChildSlytherin5**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Harry Potter the Son of the Half Vampire**

**-**

**Summary:** What would you do, when you found out that the father you thought was your father, isn't your real father? And what would you do if you were related to someone that you loath so much? NOT Snape Harry's father fic!

**-**

**Chapter 8**

**-**

Harry, Dudley and Remus appeared at a remote forest like place. Surrounded them was thick trees and bushes, dark as the Forbidden Forest itself. Looking around, Harry saw that he could see much better in the dark more easily then he could before.

"Where the hell are we?" Harry heard Dudley asked to no one in particle. Remus ignored the question; as Harry watched Remus walked to a small alter with a strange symbol craving on it, the same one that Harry's mother had in her letter.

Harry stepped forward towards Remus, who was now muttering to himself in strange language of some sort, but was stopped as Dudley grabbed his arm.

"Don't, Harry, that's a werewolf. We do not know if he's on our side or theirs..." Dudley hissed at him. Harry gave him a weird look. How did Dudley know Remus was a werewolf? Of course Remus is in their side. He saved them didn't he?

"Its okay, Dudley, that's Remus, the one that I told you about in my mum's letter." Harry told him. Dudley glanced at Remus in an unsure look. It wasn't everyday that your mother gets kidnapped by a crazy woman, that warships the son of the Devil and got saved by a werewolf that could easily kill them with his bare hands.

Harry turned at Remus, who was now standing before them, looking sadly at them both. He eyes was restless, his face lines with sorrow crinkles. "What's going---" Harry started to ask, but Dudley bumped into him, making him stop his sentence.

"Where is my mother and father?! Where the hell are we?!" Dudley demanded. Harry looked beside him, shocked that Dudley would dare a wizard. What happened to the same Dudley who hides behind his mother and father each time wizards 'visited' their house?

Remus sighed, rolling his eyes. "Your mother is now Voldemort's prisoner. As your father, he is in care of the Order of the Blood Dragon for his injuries." Dudley's eyes widen. Was his father going to die? "That other whale of the muggle though..." Dudley glared at him. No one makes fun of his Aunt that way, even if he didn't like her. "Is dead." Remus continued.

"Dead?" Dudley asked him. Did he hear him right? It felt strange. His aunt is dead, but yet... he feels nothing; no mourning of the lost.

"Yes, dead. As in, not alive anymore." Remus said.

"I know what dead means, werewolf." Dudley hissed, his staff swore through the air into his right hand. Remus bite his bottom lip slightly nervously, remembering last time he angrier Petunia. _'So_,' he thought. '_Dudley came of age in his powers... I thought sorcerers came of age around their sixteen or seventeen year, not fifteen... He is just like his mother. She knew I was werewolf the moment we met each other and just as powerful, or even more powerful, just like Harry...'_

"I am sorry--- for your lost." Remus told him. How can you be sorry for someone's death, when you never met?

"No you're not." Dudley said. He will not expect pity from him.

"Remus, where are we?" Harry asked him, not wanting a fight between his second godfather and cousin.

"We are in the Forest of the Undead." Remus told him. Harry looked at him as if he grew another head.

"Where?" Harry asked him unsure if Remus was serious or not. He never heard of that name before.

"THE FOREST OF THE UNDEAD, HARRY! Do you have ears?" Dudley asked him, god his cousin can be such an idiot.

'_What happened to the nice Dudley?_' Harry asked himself bitterly.

Dudley glared at the werewolf. "So, what are you going to do with us, huh? Make us dig of our own graves and then kill us?"

Remus suddenly started to laugh, making Dudley glare at him more. Harry didn't know what to do. 'Yep_, the world really did gone metal_.' he thought.

"Of course not! If I do that, Severus will kill me! Not to mention the whole Order of the Phoenix and the Blood Dragon. I am here to protect you---"

"Harry and I do not need protection, werewolf -- or whatever you name is-- We are old enough to take care of own selves---"

"It's Remus." Remus interrupted him, smiling. Dudley glared at him darkly. _'I'll give him to smile at_!' Dudley thought fierily, raising his staff.

"Dudley, don't!" Harry yelled, stopping Dudley. "We need him! He's my friend!"

"I don't fucking care! I need to save my mother! Potter let go of me!"

"You can't hurt Remus!"

"I will kill the werewolf if I want too!"

"Dudley! You are not making any sense!" Harry yelled, grabbing the staff from him.

Dudley stopped, growling at his cousin. He knew Harry was right. But that werewolf is smiling at him! Smiling! The nerve of the werewolf!

"Remus, I am sorry for my cousin's outburst." Harry said, turning at amused, but nervous Remus.

"It's not problem Harry. I understand. Lesson learned in my youth, Harry, never anger or undermeant sorcerers. Petunia will be alright... She is a strong woman. She always was…." Remus told him, his voice unsure even to himself. "Come, I must take you to Devils Causeway Castle." Remus said turning and started to walk from the clearing.

Harry stopped. "Where?" He asked him. Where the hell these names came from? Where the hell are they?

"Devil's Causeway Castle." Remus repeated, not turning to see if Harry and Dudley were following him or not.

"And where is this--- castle?" Dudley asked, still not trusting the werewolf one bit, but started following Harry, who was running to catch up to Remus. Dudley sighed, someone has to keep an eye on harry, he is far too trusting towards people.

Remus pointed North-East of where they started walking. Both Harry and Dudley looked through the trees. Up ahead of them, was large dark castle, surround by a dark cleaning. The castle itself was very large, devilish building that Harry had ever seen. Of what he can tell, the castle was well intact and far.

"That's, Devil's Causeway Castle?" Harry asked Remus, who nodded.

"Yes."

"And why can't we appeared in the castle, then just walking?"

"Protection wards, almost identical to Hogwarts, but much older and darker kind of wards."

"Oh." Harry said. This castle must be older then Hogwarts itself. Then Harry remembered something.

"Where is Snape?" Harry asked him.

"Professor Snape, Harry. He is with your uncle—"

"My father doesn't like anything magic related, werewolf." Dudley said,

"Dudley stop calling him that!" Harry hissed at him.

"He is a werewolf, Harry. That is what he is." Dudley told him.

"I don't care! What if someone calls you Sorcerer?"

"I won't care, _wizard_. I am one, Potter. And he is a werewolf. It is who we are. Besides, mother always told me not to call someone by their names unless they introduce themselves first." Dudley said, glancing at Remus who looked guilty.

"You cousin is right." Remus said, turning him. "Let's start over. Hello, my name is Remus Lupin, what is your name?" he said, raising his hand in front of Dudley to shake it.

Dudley stare at the hand as if it was covered in maggots. How does he know the moment he touch the hand, the werewolf won't just grabbed his hand and brake it?

Folding his arms, he said and stepping back from the werewolf he replied, "Dudley Dursley."

Remus smiled. "Glad to meet you finally, Dudley Dursley."

Dudley growled. Why does this werewolf always so cheerful? "Like wise." Dudley said flatly.

"Come, Severus will be waiting for us at the castle."

"Great, more wizards." Dudley muttered under breath. "Eh, Harry, maybe this Snape guy would tell you about Aunt Lily's letter and find out who's your real father is?"

Harry had been thinking about that. "Remus---"

"I can't tell you anything yet Harry. Not here in the opening." Remus told him.

Harry scowled. He hated it when people keep him in the dark. Dudley had the same ideas. This sucks! His father is hurt, his aunt is dead and his mother is prisoner! And what he is doing? He is following a werewolf to a castle! He has to do something to help save his mother!

"Don't worry Dudley. We will get Aunt Petunia. She will be alright. I promise." Harry told him, knowing what was wrong with his cousin, grabbing his shoulder for comfort...

"Potter, don't touch me. And don't make promises that you can't keep. Promises always get broken."

**(End of chapter)**

* * *

**Words**: 1,683 

**Author's Notes: **AGAIN I AM SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER! I lost my notebook that is this fic's chapter(s) notes! I can't find it! It has this chapter and next one and the notes of chapter 10! God, I hope my sister didn't throw it in the garbage can, again. If she did, then I have to start ALL over again! Damn you, sister of mine!

I couldn't get a hold of my Beta, _**TanyaPotter**_, so yeah. This chapter is NOT beta-ed. :(

I have the worse life. Failing math, fucked up sister that throws away my notebooks and her friends reading them and laughing at them. grrrrr! And don't get me started of my weird moods that I have lately... Maybe I am getting sick? idk.

Anyway, thank you all for the kind Reviews on the pervous chapter. It made me so happy when I saw them in my in box!

Now, thanks for reading, now please, review!

**---FireChildSlytherin5**


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter the Son of the Half Vampire**

**-**

**Summary: **What would you do, when you found out that the father you thought was your father, isn't your real father? And what would you do if you were related to someone that you loath so much? NOT Snape Harry's father fic!

**-**

**Chapter 9**

**-**

They walked in utter silence; Remus in the front of the group, followed by Harry and then Dudley. They walk down a hill, following a thin trail that was now half covered in ivy and wild weeds. As they walk, the trees got thinner and thinner, and each sound the forest made, it made chills down Harry's back, remembering his unpleasant visits in the Forbidden Forest. 

Devil's Causeway Castle was getting closer and closer in each passing moment as time quickly passed. Nightfall is quickly approaching, the forest was getting more darker. In each step, Harry felt a weird feeling in his stomach. Would Snape know about his real father? What is his name? Will he and Remus tell him how they, the Malfoy's and Sirius connected? Will he find out about his weird happenings that he now having? Or does he want to know? His father's is a death eater, his mother said in her letter, but how evil is he? Is he like Voldemort? Harry shudder at the thought.

The small group turned around a patch of trees, as they step foot into a large clearing. The castle gates was just half mile ahead of them. As they approach the wooden gates, Remus turned and said, "Stay here." Harry and Dudley waited as they watch Remus step up the gates and knocked.

They waited.

At long lasted the gates opened.

Harry and Dudley gasp. A man like creature step though the gates. "A necromancer." Harry heard Dudley muttered to himself in awe.

The man-creature was tall, gray-white skinned, with green spiky hair, his face was scared in a pattern dyed with red ink, and had unearthly eyes, as one was pure-white. The man wore what appeared to be armour of some kind of steel and horn like claws poking though his arms and legs. Looking at the man closely, Harry saw that the man didn't have any eye brows, but tiny horns above his eyes.

"Remus." the man-creature hissed in a whisper. His voice was cold as ice, his eyes glittered in madness and amusement.

"Soul-Taker." Remus said, folding his arms in his chest impatiently.

"What are you doing here, Remus? You forgotten where the main entrance is, now? I thought werewolves have better memory then that." the man-creature mocked him. Harry made a fist. How dare this--this man insult Remus! "Not many though comes through here to the visitor enterence... Come and see me die in my misery?"

"No, Soul-Taker, not today. I am not here alone. I brought with me children--."

Soul-Taker stopped Remus waving his hand in front of his face, now eying Harry and Dudley, tiling his head on the side. "Deathlings." he muttered, as if not seeing any children in his life before. "Are they yours, Remus? I highly doubt it though, your not a man to bed a woman out of wedlock, specially with your... connection." Remus blushed. "But that one over there, though." Soul-Taker said pointing at Harry. "Looks like Severus... I thought Severus only has five children, not six... Unless he impregnated some other woman other then his late wife, bless her soul in peace. But I can be wrong..."

Remus rolled his eyes. Soul-Taker was always like this, talking to himself out loud, insulting everyone around him. "His name is Harry, Soul-Taker." Remus said. "Severus' nephew. You will treat him and his cousin nicely." Harry eyes widen at Remus.

'_I'm Snape's nephew?!_' he thought. Oh the horror! "The other one is named Dudley, Petunia's son." Soul-Taker then backed away from the mention of Petunia's name. Soul-Taker hissed, his eyed dimmed at the sight of them both.

"Why did you brought them here, Remus? I thought, Potter was with the wizards in Britain, not here at Russia..."

"That is none of your business, Soul-Taker. Now may you let us pass?" Remus asked him, ignoring Soul-Taker's questions.

Soul-Taker growled. It is not his place to question anyone higher rank himself. "You and the children may pass, Remus..." Soul-Taker said, making a mockery bow at him. Remus nodded at him, waving his hand to Harry and Dudley to follow him. Both Harry and Dudley hesitant, quickly passing Soul-Taker who walk them pass him, grinning evilly at them.

As they were out of hear shot, Soul-Taker started muttering to himself. "Werewolves. Never could understand them lot. But they do make great minions though." he said in a evil grin. He shock his head, shutting the gates and going to back to his dark corner.

**-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-**

"Remus who was that?" Harry asked Remus, as he they pass the necromancer. They were walking though a dead garden like place, heading to an entrance to the main building. Harry looked around himself. It was odd that they haven't seen anyone else, besides that man at the gate. Where was everyone? 

"His name is Sithik Soul-Taker **(1)**, poor of an excuse of necromancer. Killed a lot of people some 30 or so years ago, loosing his focus of his powers. The Order banish him of using his powers ever again. The Order send him to jail for a few years, lost his mind and now for the past 10 or so years he been guarding the southern gates."

Harry's eyes widen. "He killed people?" Harry asked him, unsure that he heard right. How can a person live in a place like this? If he killed people then he should be in jail for life, not guarding some gate, surely.

"Yes Harry, he did. Use them in dark magic, killing them to use their corpses to practice on raising the dead. He was young at the time, foolish, you know." Remus said, shrugging.

Harry looked at Dudley who looked at him, shrugging at well. They were at the entrance of the building. Remus opened the door with a loud bang. They came face-to-face in large grand hall. They stepped down the few stairs, stepping on the marble floor.

Ahead of them sat a woman, dressed in dark silk and satin. A crown sat on her head. As they approached her, Remus knelled. Unknowing what to do, Harry and Dudley did the same behind him.

The woman smile. "Raise, Remus, Harry and Dudley." She said. Her voice was gentle as the breeze. They did so.

"Who--" Harry started to ask. Dudley grabbed his arm.

"Be quiet, Harry" he hissed.

Remus bowed his head. "Lady Lloyanda **(2)**," Remus said. "We have a problem."

The woman, Lloyanda of what Remus called her, then stood up. "What kind of a problem, Remus?" she asked him.

"One of my friends, Petunia, has be captured by Deatheaters." he told her.

The woman stepped forward, her eyes widen ever so slightly. "Petunia the Sorceress?" she asked.

"The very same."

"These, Deatheaters, the same ones that are the followers to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Lord Voldemort?"

Remus nodded. Lloyanda sighed, wrapping herself tighter in a her cloak. "And who are they, Remus?" she asked, looking at Harry and Dudley.

"This is Harry, Severus' nephew and this is Dudley, Petunia's son."

The woman nodded. "The same ones that I saw when they were little babies? They have grown." she said. Both Harry and Dudley blushed. '_Who was this woman?_' they wondered.

"Remus, who is she?" Harry asked him. Dudley rolled his eyes. When will Harry be quiet? This woman might be a queen of some sort, talking about royalties in such away is rude.

"My name is Lady Llyanda of the Kingdom of the Undead. Welcome, Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley to the Lands of the Necromancers." Lady Llyanda said. Harry then widened his eyes. He only heard about this place in History of Magic. "Come. You must be tired. It been a long journey." she snapped her fingers. A tall pale man, with a staff appeared next to her. "Mikhael **(3) **will show you your rooms. Remus please stay. We need to talk."

Remus nodded at Harry and Dudley, telling them to go with Mikhael. "Come young sires. Let the Lady and Sire talk in private, we shall." the man said to them.

Harry and Dudley had left. Leaving Remus to talk with the young woman.  
**  
(End of Chapter)

* * *

**

**Words: **1,663

**(1) Sithik Soul-Taker: **I got the name "Sithik" from this website: anelfire(dot)com(slash)tx(slash)afira(slash)fantasymfull and the name "soul-taker" is a just a common name of someone take souls. I thought it is fitting.

**(2) Lloyanda:** is a female name of the same website above.

**(3) Mikhael: **is the name formed from the name "Michael" instead I used a the letter "k" instead of "c".

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for the kind Reviews. I was pleased to see many of you added my story in your "alert lists" and "Favorite lists" but saddness me that hardly anymore bothered to leave a review, but no madder.

The necromancer in this chapter I described by other necromancers that I seen in Guild Wars (to any who play the Internet game). My own Necromancer, Aknaksha Draca, is a female and totaly different looking. 

Also, I know Devil's Causway is at Colorado and Northumberland, so what? I like the name.

Also note that this fic is NOT a crossover. I just love necromancers, and to me vampires and necromancers are alike in many ways, so I would not be surprised that many vampires and necromancers are same people. :)

And sadly this chapter is not Beta-ed. I still can't get a hold of my Beta. :(

Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a Reviewing!  
**  
--FireChildSlytherin5**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Harry Potter the Son of the Half Vampire**

**-**

**Summary:** What would you do, when you found out that the father you thought was your father isn't your real father? And what would you do if you were related to someone that you loath so much? NOT Snape Harry's father fic!

**-**

**Chapter 10**

**-**

Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley followed Mikhael down the marble hallway. They walk in silence; both he and Dudley didn't know where they were heading. Harry looked at the small creature before him, noticing how different Mikhael was from Lloyanda and Soul-Taker. Mikhael wasn't as tall as them, but shorter, about five feet in height. He had long dark hair that was in a mullet hair-cut style, dark predator like eyes and very paled skin. He, like Soul-Taker, wore a steel armour, but in a different style. The armour was dark in colour, razor sharp points on the arms and legs, and skulls covered every inch of the armour.

As they went further down the hallway, almost at the heart of the castle itself, they saw other necromancers who eyed them in a wonder. It wasn't everyday that they see a wizard and a Sorcerer. Harry looked closely at each necromancer. The necromancers were in different from one and other, in different hair colours and skin tones. As the turn a corner, Harry swore he saw a very dark skinned necromancer who had the same coloured eyes as Voldemort's…. And what that a girl's giggle?

Harry turned his head. There was young teenaged woman, smiling at him. She was tall, thin, with long dark red hair with boned beads running down her back. She wasn't wearing any armour, Harry could see, but a thin, flowing almost see-through gown, making it impossible not to stare at her perfectly shaped body. She had a thin shaped scar running down her left eye, but it was black in colour. She waved at him, turned and walked away.

_'Who was that girl?_' Harry asked himself.

"This is your room." Mikhael told them, braking Harry from his thoughts, as he opened the heavy woodened doors, revealing a large decorated room with a very large bed, a fireplace in the opposite from the bed and a large window at the opposite side from the door. The room itself reminded Harry like a four-star Muggle hotel, so elegant and everything in the room was so well-designed in both texture and in colour.

Looking around, Harry and Dudley both saw one problem in the room…..

"Where is the other bed?" Harry asked Mikhael nicely.

Mikhael looked at the wizard in a puzzled look. "There is a bed, see." He told them, not knowing what Harry was talking about. _'Do wizards sleep on the ground?' _he wondered.

"No," Harry said. "Where is the _other_ bed?"

"No, there is no other bed. There is only one bed." Answered Mikhael. "You do not like this bed? Do you want me to look for another bed for your liking?"

"No, no, no! That's alright. Thank you." Harry said, mentally kicked himself. He doesn't want another Dobby mothering him.

"Well, young sires, I will bed you good night. I will come and wake you up at seven for breakfast at the grand hall." Mikhael said.

"Er, where will the were—Remus be staying at?" Dudley asked the necromancer.

Mikhael looked at Dudley, frowning. "The place where he always stays at when he visits here."

"No, no, no. I mean, where is the place where he is staying at?"

"Oh! At the Eastern side of the castle." Mikhael said, grinning.

"And where is that?" Harry asked him.

Mikhael looked at both of the teenagers in shock. _'Do these Deathlings know anything?'_ "At the eastern side of the castle." He repeated. He cocked his head on one side. "The opposite of West."

Harry smack himself on the head. "Thank you, Mikhael for your help. Good night." Mikhael bowed and left.

As the door closed, Dudley turned to Harry, his face as red as a cherry. "What is the wrong with him?! Didn't he know anything?" he bellowed.

"Dudley, keep your voice down. Before they hear you."

Dudley glared at his cousin; he walked to the bed and sat down. "Harry—do you think. That mother is alright?" If it wasn't for Harry's new improved hearing, Harry wouldn't hear Dudley whisper.

Harry approached his cousin. '_So that is was bothering him.'_ "To tell you the truth, I do not know, Dudley." Harry told him.

Dudley sighed. "Where do you think my dad is?"

"Well, Remus did say he is with, and I quote '_is in the care of the Order of the Blood Dragon for his injuries'_ end quote. I am betting that Vernon is safe and being treated."

Dudley smirked. "I hope those necromancers aren't doing anything 'magical' to freak him out. Too bad I am not there to see that."

Harry grinned, thinking how Uncle Vernon's face always turned purple and red each time he heard the word 'magic' or any other word that closely relates the magic world.

Harry yawned. "You take the bed; I will sleep on the gro—"

"Harry, the bed is big enough to fit seven people. You will not sleep on the stone floor. That Mikhael guy already thinks we are nuts. Him finding you sleeping on the floor, he will think that is 'normal' for wizards to sleep on the ground. We had been here less than a few hours; we don't need Mikhael to start making false rumors about us."

Harry grinned. "Dudley, I never thought you cared."

Dudley rolled his eyes. "I am human you know." He took off his shirt. "I will sleep on the right, you sleep on the left. 'Night." Dudley yawned, getting under the covers on the right side of the bed.

Harry smiled. "Good night Dudley." Harry too, took off his shirt, and climbing on the left side.

Both Harry and Dudley went to the dreamless sleep.

**-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-**

Remus Lupin walked down the castle hallways. He couldn't stop thinking of what he and Lady Lloyanda had discussed to each other.

-  
Flash Back  
-

"My lady, what are we doing to do?" Remus asked Lloyanda, just as Mikhael closed the door.

Lloyanda stood up from her throne. She ignored the werewolf, walking up to the nearby window, looking at the rising moon. She sigh. "Tell me everything." she demanded.

Remus took a deep breath, before he told her everything: of how they appeared to transport Harry to Severus' house for safety, how they just barely got there when death eaters attack, and how one muggle was killed, and the other was injured, and how Petunia let her self to get kidnapped to save them. He didn't tell her about how Harry was related to Severus, and how he wasn't James Potter's son or the fact that

When Remus was finished, Lloyanda was wrapped in her cloak. "Dreadful times, indeed, very dreadful..." she said. "Where is this... Voldemort's headquarters?" she asked.

"Somewhere in north of Ireland." Remus said.

Lloyanda nodded sadly. "I am sorry, Remus, but I can not help you."

Remus took a double take. "What?"

"I can not help you, Remus. I can not let my men find just one woman..."

"This woman is Petunia! Your best friend! How can you just leave her there to die?!" Remus yelled.

Tear started to flow from her eyes. "I mourn her lost, I really do, Remus."

"Is it because your can not help us because there is so few of your men to spare or is it because you are still angry at her from leaving you for the father of her son?"

Lloyanda didn't reply.

"Petunia left us all to protect her unborn child, we were all in war, Lloyanda. Voldemort was killing muggleborns, muggles, werewolves, vampires... You can not blame her for leaving of all these years." Remus told her.

"She promised..." Lloyanda whispered, her soul and heart braking from the memories. "For so long I held this anger... I hate her for it..."

"Please, Lloyanda, help her."

There was long silence.

"No... I am sorry Remus. Please leave me..." Lloyanda said firmly, turning her back from him. Remus stood there, shock of what happened. He bowed.

"I hope you see the truth in time, Lloyanda, before it's to late." Remus whispered. He had left.

-  
End of Flash Back  
- 

Remus came back to reality. He noticed he came to his rooms, the same ones he always had when he visits here. As he entered, he noticed that a dark figure was waiting for him. Severus Snape was sitting in a nearby chair next to the fire place, his arms folded across his chest, his dark eyes narrowed and darker then usual. His sharp teeth shown in loathing glare at the flames.

"Where is Potter?" Severus Snape asked him, not looking at him.

"To be precise, Severus, Harry is not a Potter, but a Snape." Remus told him, shutting the door behind him.

Snape turned at glared at him. "Where are they?" he demanded, as he stood up. Remus glanced at the drink that Snape was carrying on his left hand; a glass containing a thick red liquid. Remus, bite his lip, his inter wolf turning in his mind excitedly. The smell of human blood, made Remus' eyes suddenly turn unnatural yellowish colour.

"They are asleep on the opposite of the castle." Remus said slowly, steadily approaching Snape, who knew what was going on through the werewolf's head. Snape shook his head, if only Remus would have a little bit of blood in his diet, the inter-wolf wouldn't be more supportive to him.

Snape nodded. "How is… Pot—Harry?"

Remus sighed, mentality licking his lips. "He is little shaken. He knows that you are his uncle. When he wakes, he will demand of what is going on. You must tell him."

"And tell him what? That his father is a Deatheater, a killer? His mother, despite of her loving nature married him, knowing about our family ways, but then broke off their marriage and left him for Potter no less?! What about my family, Lupin? What if he looks at himself as a monster, like everyone in this world does? He hates us, Lupin; me, Lucius and Narcisa. My father won't be pleasant to find out about having another grandchild that he never knew about."

"Harry doesn't hate—" Remus started to say, but Snape cut him off.

"Did you see the way he glared at me when we saved them from the Deatheaters?"

"You're too hard on him and his friends."

Snape muttered under his breath that sounds like "disgraceful, self-centered brats"

Remus ignored him. Remus eyed the glass, not noticing the way Snape was looking at him.

"Lupin, if you want some blood, why don't you just ask? Here have some, before you kill me of staring at me too much." Snape said, handing Remus his cup.

Remus really wanted some, but what if the taste the human blood… would he seek the need for it, like Greyback and start killing muggles and wizards? "No thank you. I don't want some." Remus muttered, giving back the cup back to his childhood friend.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Lupin, you're a werewolf; like us, you need the taste of blood. Not as often as vampires, but often enough that when your inter-wolf wants blood, the transformations would be very painful."

Remus sighed. "I know, I know. But," Remus gulped. "What if, when I taste the blood, would I turn like Greyback? Would I start killing innocent people?"

Snape rolled his eyes, finishing his cup. "You are so naïve at times, Lupin. You are NOTHING like Greyback. Nothing. Got that?"

Remus can only nod mutely.

There was silence.

"Severus. We only have year before Harry is fully mature to change into his vampire inherence in his 16 birthday. We need to tell him about that before that time comes." Remus said.

Snape sighed. He remembers his own 16th birthday, as if it was yesterday, when he came back to school, everyone was shock of how he changed so much. "I won't tell him tomorrow, but I will tell him before his 16th birthday. He already changed into his real appearance, if I tell him, that he would have to go yet another painful transformation, I fear he will go insane. He is still a suckling—child." Snape said, correting himself.

Remus can only agree.

"So, where did you put Dudley's father to?"

"Who?" Snape asked him.

"The injured fat Muggle." Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh. I gave him absent obese potion and few others of my potions before he took him to the nearby hospital in Romania. Don't worry, over it too much, Lupin, he is alive."

"What about the other fat one?"

"You mean the female pig of a Muggle? I left her body for the muggles to find."

"You shouldn't be so mean."

"What can I say, Lupin? I never knew the fat woman, God rest her soul." Snape added, smirking. Snape started to walk towards the door.

"I will be back tomorrow afternoon, Lupin. See you tomorrow." He said.

Remus smiled. "Good night, Severus."

Snape had left.

**(End of Chapter)

* * *

**

**Words: **2,314

**Author's Notes:** Yeah I know, I know, the chapter sucks. (shrugs) I typed a long chapter, just to make you all feel better. And look, I am updating more often! Go me!

Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter.

Please review! It would make me so happy!

**--FireChildSlytherin5**


End file.
